


4 times Varian healed and 1 time he didnt

by Heartbreak_harbor



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak_harbor/pseuds/Heartbreak_harbor
Summary: 4 times Varian got hurt protecting others but healed and 1 time he got hurt and didnt heal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	4 times Varian healed and 1 time he didnt

Varian knew that his line of work wasn't exactly the safest but he hadn't been expecting a certain royal advisor to come snooping through his lab. Nigel had never liked him even before the betrayal. Nigel didn't like things he did not understand, Varian had come to accept. He had probably heard the stories roaming around the villages before the princess had even met him. 

Varian didn’t like Nigel but he tried his best to keep it from being obvious. He was always very nice to Nigel or he at least tried to. Nigel always struck him as the uptight type and constantly tried to point out that Varian was a kid and shouldn't have any say in matters of the castle. 

Varian wasn't too happy about what he saw when he re-entered his lab. The first thing he noticed was the hint of a yellow ribbon and the offending red jacket. Varian coughed to get the attention of the advisor. As Nigel turned, he rattled a jar but it went unnoticed by the alchemist and the advisor alike. Varian sighs “Hello? Can I help you Nigel?” 

Nigel stiffens from his surprised look and coughs to clear his throat “Well i just thought i would come check to see how the project for security is going?” 

Varian was skeptical but shrugs feeding into the advisors ‘stretch of the truth’ “It's going just fine. All I need is to test it and tweak it, but i have other projects that require my attention” Nigel seemed somewhat offended by that.

The annoyingly regal huffed and crossed his arms “I'm sure the king would want you to be working on security rather than any other childish alchemistral projects” Varian couldn't help but roll his eyes. He sighs “Nigel these projects are all beneficial to Corona. You have no right to be in here”

The gaunt man approached “You are but a child. I will advise the king of whatever I see fit” Varian grips his fist, this man did not just call him a child. He groans and steps forward and goes to speak but is caught off guard by the smell of burning. Nigel sniffed the air and hums “what is tha-”

Varian immediately sprung forward “Move!” He practically body slammed Nigel out of the way just as a small fire erupted behind him. Varian shifts up off of Nigel and scurries over to the water bucket. He grips it in his hands and tosses it onto the water. Varian huffs as he heard the sound of the fire sizzling and dying out. He slumps to the ground but as soon as he felt the adrenaline die down he felt something else rise up. 

A burning pain throughout his shoulder and half of his back. He practically screams as he flailed around trying to get the fire put out. Nigel hurries over with a small canteen of water and dumps it over Varians back. This luckily gave Varian enough moments of relief to yank his shirt off and throw his apron over the burning shirt. Varian fell back onto the ground and tried to catch his breath. Nigel hurried out of the lab to get a medic. 

The first thing he noticed was that they were looking at his back. He felt an awful burning sensation there and his chest was heaving. He could barely think through his pain and his eyes were fluttering. He began to sway and fall to the side but luckily there was a large hand there to hold him up. He follows the hand up, to the arm and then to his face “E-Eugene?” 

Eugene smiles “Hey kid, So what happened this time?” He moved forward to carefully hold Varian up as the medic viewed the extent of the burn damage. Varian rested his face into Eugene's upper arm and spoke quietly so Nigel didn't hear “Nigel, the pompous advisor has chosen to snoop in my lab, and in his snooping he must have j-jostled some delicate or flammable substance” 

Luckily Varian had just finished talking when he felt the cool but extremely painful stream of water leaking down his back. He bit down on his tongue and pressed his forehead into Eugene's upper arm to conceal an utterly painful groan. Eugene held him “you’ll be okay kid” The comment did little to comfort him from the embarrassment and pain he was feeling but he supposed it wasnt that awful.   
Soon the medic had decided that they were safe to head to the infirmary and with Eugene's help the alchemist got there and in a bed just fine. The medic had him lay on his good side and very carefully began to clean up the wound. Varian tried his best to not move too much but that was always an issue for him. The medic wasn't all that comforting but Varian was sort of thankful for that. He wasn't actually upset so comfort wasn't needed, he was just in pain. 

Eugene let him grip his sleeve until Eugene was called away for some captain duty. The medic had Varian sit up so he could wrap Varians torso and give him some pain killing serum. He told Varian it would be best to take a nap and take it easy until he healed. 

Varian did take a nap but he was right back to work after the nap and a quick meal. He was expecting a large mess but it seems that the maids had already taken care of it. Varian was even more surprised to see a certain trouble-making advisor holding a bag of broken glass. He turns to Varian and sighs. Varian didn't even notice the maid in the corner who was obviously encouraging Nigel to say something.

Nigel let out a groan before he opened his mouth to speak “Varian, I am…” He glanced toward the maid and that was when Varian noticed her. The alchemist rolls his eyes and heads to his supply closet, where he pulls out a shirt and pulls it on. He grabbed a blue vest and buttoned it up and made sure it was secure “its fine, Nigel. I would have done it with anyone. Just don't come into my lab and mess with chemicals again…,” after seeing a look the maid gave him he sighs and says through bated breath “ please?”

Nigel agreed and hurriedly left. Varian hardly saw the Advisor after that and ya know what? If getting burned and sent to the infirmary is what it takes to get him off of Varians back? Varian would do it again


End file.
